As is well-known, a liquid-cooled engine can be severely damaged if the cooling system fails to function properly. The effectiveness of the cooling system is largely determined by the amount of coolant in the system, as well as the amount of contamination of the liquid coolant and whether the coolant is circulating within the system. Typically, the coolant's level, color and clarity is visually inspected by removing the radiator cap and observing the coolant therein. While the coolant's level can be readily determined, the accuracy of such a visual inspection with regards to color and clarity is less than desirable. Further, the specific gravity of the coolant cannot be determined without the aid of a hydrometer. The inability to immediately determine the coolant's specific gravity by cursory inspection is a serious drawback, since the coolant's specific gravity determines the freezing point of the coolant.
Visual inspection of the coolant by removal of the radiator cap has other drawbacks as well. There is a risk of serious burns, which can occur if the radiator cap is removed from a hot engine. Secondly, this method does not encourage one to frequently inspect the coolant, since the radiator cap must be removed and a hydrometer purchased. Furthermore, this method does not permit the determination of whether the coolant is flowing or is blocked.
While there are several United States patents directed to devices interposed in radiator hoses to allow determination of the coolant level, they do not permit the user to determine the coolant's specific gravity. Furthermore, they are designed for a single, specific diameter radiator hose. Thus, manufacturers and distributors must stock a large inventory of various sizes and parts for consumers. Additionally, such devices will give inaccurate readings as to the coolant's level in those instances where the radiator hose and prior art device is inclined.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a radiator hose hydrometer which permits rapid, safe and accurate analysis of the engine coolant.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a radiator hose hydrometer which permits easy and rapid determination of the radiator fluid's specific gravity.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a radiator hose hydrometer which permits a visual determination as to the coolant's level, clarity, contamination and coolant flow.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a radiator hose hydrometer which allows visual inspection of the engine coolant's specific gravity, color, fluid level, clarity and coolant flow without having to remove the radiator cap.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a radiator hose hydrometer which can be leveled within an inclined radiator hose.
Yet a further object is to provide a radiator hose hydrometer which may be utilized with radiator hoses having different diameters.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.